Retaining means for securing against axial displacement are already known from the prior art. For this purpose, e.g. snap rings, nuts, or split discs are used in numerous embodiments thereof. These securing elements require grooves or holes in the shaft. This requires an additional working step during the production of the shaft. Furthermore, clamping discs having a sharp punching burr are known, which can secure smooth shafts or axes axially through this sharp punching burr. Such a clamping disc is disclosed in EP 1 150 025 A1. The clamping disc shown in the EP-application can only be used for a one-sided mounting. A release of the axle or shaft against the insertion direction is not intended. If a release against the insertion direction is required, then the clamping disc needs to be destroyed.